Everybody makes mistakes
by thedandelions
Summary: I was right, falling in love with you is absolutely the biggest mistake I'll ever do.


_Everybody makes mistakes_

**Author's Note****: **_Hi guys, sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories lately, but I have had huge writer's block. Hope you understand. This story contains quite a bit of vocabulary, because when I was writing it these words just came out from nowhere, I don't even know where and when I learned them. It's a little too much for the average fourteen-year-old to write. I know, Bat is the best pairing to write angst, but I just wanted to change things up. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious.

**Summary:** "I was right, falling in love with you is absolutely the biggest mistake I'll ever do."

_Please review, I really appreciate them, but don't feel obligated to. Favorite if you please. I don't accept flames._

* * *

She was standing at her locker, her lovely, yet very illuminated locker, staring at her best friend who hooked himself onto another girl. The girl wasn't there to become acquainted with him, but no, rather because she was just a coquette, craving his attention with every blithe contortion she relinquished him with. With every chuckle and titter on the other side, Tori Vega was looking at them with a melancholy face, wishing she was that girl. Her best friend Beck Oliver walked up behind her, "You seem depressed, even from behind."

She scrutinized the tips of her fingernails, unable to look at the countenance of distraught on him. "Is it really that obvious?" She finally mustered the courage to look up, seeing him with anxious eyes and flexed brows. Tori turned from Beck to see Andre and the flirt, their delighted bursts and screams were just mere pain to Tori's heart. "I have to go," She deliberately took the time to say. She couldn't take in all the pain at one time, it hurt so much so that she surmised her heart had stopped.

She sauntered vehemently to the Black Box Theatre, excluding herself and started to glissade down the door. Her face of lamentation obviously showed with the actions of her glossy tears streaming down, crying a river. She didn't apprehend that Cat was in the room as well. "You look sad Tori," She alleged.

"Cat, you can keep a secret, right?" She impetuously said.

"Of course I can," Cat shrugged her shoulders bubbly. She was always so oblivious of the -sometimes delirious- ambience. Oh how Tori strived to be like Cat. So exultant all the time, so resplendent, and she's a coquette herself with Beck, Robbie, and even her love, Andre. Cat neglected everything contumacious that was said about her, and she was just so radiant and perfect.

"I think I'm in love." She manducated her teeth together, putting pressure on both top and bottom rows of teeth. "With Andre,"

She placed her hand over her mouth, and gasped rather sharply. "But he has a girlfriend,"

"I know," Tori nearly masticated on her lower lip, hoping Cat wouldn't judge her for liking her best friend, who happened to also be her inamorato. Of course Cat wouldn't judge, she's the most inattentive adolescent you'll ever meet. "I just wish he didn't,"

"Just tell him you like him," Cat fluttered her doe-like eyes and beamed an ear-to-ear smile.

She studied the marbled, stone-grey floor, the anxiety and contemplation was clearly shown on her face. "I don't know if I could do that Cat."

Cat tilted her neck to the side, with a perplexed look in her eyes. "Why not? I do it all the time,"

"But I'm not like you. I'm not bubbly, not daring, and not nearly as oblivious as you..." She dragged on.

"Good luck Tori," Cat positioned her diminutive hand onto her knee sympathetically, and took inaudible steps through and out the door.

_Am I going to listen to this girl? One of the girls in Hollywood Arts that lacks intelligence? Whatever, let's just do it. Whatever happens happens. _

* * *

She enclosed her eyes, bit her tongue, and expeditiously scrambled over to Andre. "Hey, Andre, I have to tell you something. Something that I should've said a long time ago, but I never had the guts to,"

Andre pivots his head to her, signaling her to tell him. But before she does, he acknowledges her with an endeared kiss on her cheek.

"I love you," Her eyes are still enclosed; her heart is pulsating eight hundred miles a minute. Her breathing is asymmetrical, her eyes finally open and she sees her best friend shaking his head.

"Sorry Tori. I can't." He storms off before she could tell him precisely how much she loved him. She weeps silently, crouching in the middle of the Hollywood Arts hallway, and for the first time, she feels like she's poising in a conflux of her peers and friends, but she feels so isolated.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks she doesn't say a word in any of her classes just sits and looks at Andre in dismay and disappointment. She comes back to her residence and pulls a video camera from her nightstand. With a deep inhale and a sharp exhale, she scrunches the record button. "_Hello. My name is Victoria Vega. This video is directed toward Andre Harris. Andre, I will always love you and I won't stop. I was absolutely right. Falling in love with you is absolutely the biggest mistake I've ever done. You never let me tell you absolutely how much I'm head over heels for you. But who cares? It doesn't matter anyway, right? It doesn't make much of a difference in your life if I tell you, does it? I'm crossing my fingers, taking a leap of faith. I'll say a silent prayer; I have to get out of this place. Watch me jump. But I'm not going to fly. Bad things happen to good people. And good girls never get their happy ending. Happy endings only happen in fairytales. It all ends here. And I just want to say that you're the reason why. Don't forget me, and I promise I won't forget you, no matter where I go. What is my reason for breathing if the one I will always love doesn't love me back? I love you, Andre Harris."_

She starts crying tears that won't stop coming from her bloodshot eyes. She grabs her former medication, spills the pills right on her palm of her hand, and swallows them down all at once with a perfunctory gulp of water. She ambles down to Andre's house faintly and noiselessly, and chucks her video camera across the yard and to the door so Andre could look at it. Now all that's left to do… She perambulated her way to a near platform, and took a capriole of faith, the tears still streaming down her now tear-stained cheeks.

_Everybody makes mistakes._

.

* * *

**the end**


End file.
